Worst Nightmare
by xX.BlAcKVaPoR.Xx
Summary: When Hermione and Draco fall in love, Everything is great. Harry and Ron Start to accept him as one of their own. And Then, Draco gets into deep trouble and needs everyone's help do get him out of it.Its either Do or Die.
1. Is It True,Am I In Love?

_ It hit her like a ton of bricks.  
>She ran down the long stone hall.<br>Her curly brown hair tangling as she rounded the corners.  
>She reached a large set of doors,She Stopped.<br>She pressed her ear against the door.  
>She heard it.<br>Anger and Sadness filled her soul.  
>She burst through the doors screaming "No! I can't let you-"<br>She was cut off. Her world froze in time.  
>The blade slid down and tears filled her eyes.<br>"No." She whispered "No,This __**MUST **__be a dream,It Just __**CANT**__ be true."  
><em>

"! Sleeping is for in your dorms,At night,_**Not**_ In my room,In the afternoon.I think you need to go to bed earlier from here on if you are going to sleep in my class!"Professer Snape said as he called her out in front of the _**ENTIRE **_potions class.  
>She was sure to get made fun of now. She never slept in Class. And The one time she dozed off,She had a class with Gryffindor and Slytherin!Stupid Malfoy will never let her down for this one.<br>"Sorry Sir,I Just don't feel myself today."She said looking at the desk in front of her.  
>"Well .You should have went to see Madam Pomfrey about that. Thats no excuse to sleep in my class."Snape's mouth turned into an evil little smirk as Hermione's face twisted into Sadness. "Ten points from Gryffindor for Interference with my class."<br>All the Gryffindors Moaned and could hear the loud "Oh my merlin!" and "Ugh I wish Snape wasn't our teacher!" and the occasional "Dammit!" Hermione heard The Gryffindor's Cursing and Screaming. She couldn't take it. She Burst into tears and ran out of the Room, ran up to her dorm and climbed into her bed and just cried.  
>Later,Parvati Patil came in and checked on smuggled some dinner to her.<br>Hermione sat there behind her curtains eating when She saw the shadow of another student On the other side of the pulled back the curtains just in time to see the very own Slytherin,Blaze Zabini!

"Zabini,Get out! this it the girls dorm! For Gryffindor !Your a boy And A Slytherin!" Hermione Yelled,Scaring Blaze.

"Granger,Shut your mouth! I'm here for a reason."Blaze snapped.  
>"Get out before I Avada Kedavra you!"Hermione Said standing up and pulling out her wand.<br>Blaze stepped forward "How dare you threaten _me!"_ Blaze stepped forward and slapped her across her right cheek.  
>"Blaze!"A voice shouted from behind.<br>Hermione Looked around Blaze to see Draco Malfoy standing behind him with a look of horror and rage on his face.  
>"Malfoy, Are you in this too?" Hermione said.<br>"What-No!" Draco said, Sounding accused.  
>Hermione looked funnily at the two Slytherin Boys in front of her.<br>All they could do was stare back.  
>"I must be off,I have a light reading to catch up on." Hermione said pushing past Blaze and Glaring at Draco,As she passed him Draco just couldnt believe what a woman she has become.<br>At that moment,He was didn't know why he felt this way.  
>He knew he must find out more about her,Get to her. Do everything in his power to make her,His.<p>

He wasnt gonna let this slip through his fingers.


	2. Late for potions

**_A/N: Guyysss! Gallsss! Take this as a lil note,To remind you in case you didnt know.  
>My story <span>CAN<span> and WILL be long as freakin' Shizz. So Keep checking for a new Chapter.I'm trying to write a little by little each day.  
>So there will be a chapter everyday to every other I get to busy (stupid School) It will be once a week.(I Have No Life.)<br>3 Love Ya'll. Happy Early Easter.!_**

Hermione sprinted down the staircase to her next class. If she didn't hurry, She'd be late. Her potions book fell to the ground.  
>"Shit!" Hermione cursed.<br>"Well well well, Caught little cursing? Naughty Naughty" Draco said,Stepping on her book so she couldn't get it.  
>"Malfoy! Get the fuck off my book, I'm going to be late!" Hermione said pushing Draco's leg away from her book, Snatching it up.<br>Hermione stood to her feet, She tucked her books neatly under her arm and ran down the corridor, Off to potions.  
>Draco smiled.<br>Potions was his next class too.  
>Potions was the worst class for Gryffindors, Snape was so hard on them. Oh but the Slytherins had it so easy.<br>Everyone loved a Slytherin. They actually had to, Or Die.  
>Hermione scurried in, Trying to be unnoticed. She made it to her seat and right before she sat down-<br>"Sorry We were late Professor Snape!"Draco said.  
>"Your excused, But who is <em>We?"<br>_"Hermione and I, She was hurrying down the hallway when she dropped her books, I stopped to help her pick them up,  
>Since I knew even a mudblood should be treated fairly when in school."Draco said with a smile, Just when Hermione thought she'd got away with it.<br>"Dammit." Hermione Mumbled under her breath as Snape eyed her cautiously.  
>"What was that ?"<br>"I said Dammit! Yes I, Little ,Perfect brainiac,Freak,Cursed to a DAMMIT **_DAMMIT!" _**Hermione started out softly then turning into a very loud  
>Roar of anger.<br>there was a mumble of one knew how to react to treating Snape like _That!_ Then Ron smiled.  
>"That a girl, Hermione! Show them Who the real girl behind that mask is!" Ron shouted.<br>Everyone beamed at her.  
>Then, Someone grabbed her, Soft but masculine hands, They had grabbed her, She knew she had started to fall.<br>Then, Just then, Out of no where, She broke down and blacked out, Hermione fainted right there, In a mystery mans arms.  
>Hermione Awoke in the hospital wing. Ron,Harry,Fred,George,And even CrookShanks, Was there beside her bed, Waiting.<br>Waiting for her to wake up. She Looked around, Dazed.  
>"How You Feeling?"Harry spoke up.<br>"I don't know. But, What happened?"  
>"You were in front of the class with Malfoy, And Snape. You cursed at Professor and Right before he set you straight, You broke down into tears,<br>And Before Ron could be over there to comfort you, You blacked out."  
>"I remember falling down,But someone caught ?"<br>"Malfoy."Ron said in a sulking manner.  
>"Oh." Hermione said, Kind of Disappointed.<br>Just then, Madam Pomfrey walked in.  
>"You all need to leave needs now, She will be back in class tomorrow."Madam Pomfrey said shoving them out the door. "You rest Hermione,<br>Get Better, Good Night Ms. Granger."Madam Pomfrey finished, Leaving the room.  
>Hermione sat, Thinking of how Draco caught her, His masculine arms just wrapping around her, His soft hands holding only she could have seen his face.<br>Hermione frowned at that last thought, She turned over in bed and fell fast asleep, Dreaming of those same arms that caught her, Doing Some very more useful things to her.


	3. Crystal Balls And Flying Food

**A/N Wow!Worked on Chapter 2 Last up,Got my day started,Cleaned and Decided to start (And maybe finish) Chapter 3.! Wont spend all day on chapter 3 though,Going downtown cincy to pick up my cousin...So sorry this chapter seems rushed...Be prepared for a big long story...And a smutty one the next chapter.  
>Love Ya'll Injoy !<strong>

Draco sat in Divination,He couldn't Understand What made Granger faint.  
>Granger was in the front of the class,She had just returned from the hospital wing and was getting her daily attention from Professor Trelawny.<br>Draco decided to tune in and listen today, Instead of making his snarky comments about her bushy hair and brainiac mind.  
>"And So, My fellow students, The end is coming. Look into the crystal ball and see your fate. , Look into the crystal ball, See how you may<br>Fall to your fate." Professor Trelawny said Ushering Hermione to a crystal ball in which she looked deep into,  
>"I see, Fire, Alot of it, And Me and Fred Weasly in it, Cold water around us, And a Field of Dry Corn, I believe I will die of,<br>Burning to death." Hermione said with a tear forming in her eye.  
>"Sorry around a fire extinguisher, It may save you." Professor Trelawny said with a little frown."! Why dont you step up next?"<br>"Uhm, Sure." Draco said standing and swaggering to the front of the class.  
>He peered into the crystal ball.<br>"I see, A green mist, The dark mark in the sky, Voldemorts powers, I see myself, Holding a woman, Shes laying in my lap, Im looking down on her. "Draco peers closer and closer to  
>The crystal ball," And I see a small dark mark on my arm, I am part of Voldemorts inner circle." Draco jumped back in a sudden shriek.<br>"Why did you jump back?" Professor Trelawny asked in curiousity.  
>"I saw Voldemort, He was in front of me, He Grabbed the girl from my arms and out of my grasp and used Avada Kedavra on her! Then on me.I laid there,<br>Lifeless until i saw Voldemort come out of the Crystal Boy and at me!" Draco said, Shaking the memory out of his mind.  
>"Do you know who this girl is?" Trelawny asked.<br>"Yes, Mudblood Granger." Draco said in pretend disgust.  
>"But she died of fire,The crystal ball doesnt cannot be her!"<br>"It was,I know it was, Her thin figure, Her Curly Hair, Her delicate face, And Her soft skin." Draco said, After he finished he went whiter than a ghost.  
>He Frowned,He realized what he had said.<br>Hermione just sat there, Draco thought she didnt hear who it was.  
>She had been out of it ever since she blacked out, She had Detention tonight for Cursing At Snape.<br>"I mean-" Draco Stammered.  
>Everyone chattered.<br>Draco blushed and went to sit down.  
>He felt like banging his head on the wall until he forgot he said this.<br>Insanity.  
>Secrets.<br>Truth.  
>Her.<br>At dinner, Draco just sat there.  
>"Are you even listening to me?" Blaze Zabini said to Draco.<br>"No. And I dont care." Draco said, Frowning.  
>"Okay, Okay, Geez Man, I just wondered if you had heard me. But I see your mind is elsewhere." Blaze Shot a look at Hermione,<br>She was staring This way, "Man, Shes staring your way,This is just sick."Blaze finished.  
>"Shut up." Draco said, Picking up a pie and starting a piece of it.<br>"Just saying, shes a mudblood, If you Love her, I dont think Salazar Slytherin would want this."  
>That was it, The last straw.<br>"Screw Salazar Slytherin! I dont care! I dont care at all anymore!" Draco said Tossing the pie and Blaze, Who realized Draco had just started a food fight.  
>Within Minutes, everyone in the Great Hall was tossing flying one way, A Clump of mashed potatoes swirling this way, A whole Chicken flying the other,<br>Food everywhere, But it all stopped when Albus Dumbledore walked in.  
>"Who" Dumbledores voice boomed "Started this ruckus?"<br>Someone from the Hufflepuff table Piped up "Draco Malfoy, , Sir."  
>Draco sighed and nodded as Dumbledore looked at him for confirmation.<br>Dumbledore walked over to the Slytherin table, Leaned over to Draco and said, "Detention tonight, You are Joining in her rounds, She is taking the prefects jobs,  
>So are you." Dumbledore had hissed that last word You. It sounded like a taste in disgust.<br>Draco sighed.  
>It could have been worse.<p> 


	4. Detention Snack

**A/N 2 Chapters in 1 day! Soooo happy! Injoy 3!  
><strong>

Hermione walked to the Entrance hall where Her and Draco Had agreed to meet up and start there rounds.  
>He was already sat against the -Asleep.<br>"Ready Draco?" Hermione said.  
>"What?"He asked.<br>"Are you ready?"  
>"Yes, But you called me Draco?"<br>"Well, We will be together for the next couple hours, Why not be formal?" Hermione said Blushing.  
>"We hate each other, That's the Grounds we stand on, got it?" Draco said Stepping close to her, They were so close he could feel her breath.<br>He didn't mind though, He smirked.  
>Hermione gave him a look that could kill, but stayed silent.<br>"Ready? We can get started here and work our way Towards the Great hall And so on."Draco Said.  
>Hermione and Draco walked off Into the Corridors<strong>.<br>**Draco began to get slow,So Hermione sped ahead.  
>Draco grabbed her by the shoulders.<br>"We make our rounds _together._" Draco Looked her square in the eye.  
>Hermione came to a stop.<br>"_Don't_ Touch me! If your going to walk slow, Then I am not going to stay behind with you,I am going to go my normal pace." Hermione said, Walking again.  
>Draco Grabbed her and push her against the wall,His eyes were red with Rage.<br>"I said _Together_ that means we stay by each other,No matter the pace."Draco said Holding her shoulders against the walls.  
>"Back off Draco."Hermione said.<br>Draco held her to the wall, starting to loosen his grip, But didn't let go.  
>He Smirked.<br>They stood in silence.  
>Draco heard Hermione's stomach growl,She was Hungry.<br>"Hungry?"Draco Asked Politely.  
>"Starved." Hermione said.<br>"Want something to eat? I'm Hungry too."  
>" Not?"<br>Hermione and Draco walked down to the kitchen.  
>They reached the kitchen porthole and went inside.<br>They rummaged through the fridges.  
>"Ice cream?" Draco Offered,Holding out a carton of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice cream.<br>"Mmm,My Favorite."Hermione said Taking the carton,Grabbing two spoons,Giving one to Draco and Digging in.  
>They ate their Ice cream in partial silence.<br>Draco watched Hermione Eat her Ice cream seductively,She slowly put the spoon in her mouth,And pulled out, returning it moments later.  
>It was the most seductive form of eating Draco had ever seen!<br>He felt his pants tightening against something.  
>"Uhm,I'll be right back,Hermione."Draco said,Running behind some shelves of spices and herbs,and pots and pans.<br>He quickly shoved his hands down his pants under his robes and readjusted to make himself more comfortable down there,Instead of choking the life out of it with his pants.  
>He straightened his robes nicely and neatly,then grabbed Turtle shell chocolate off the shelf.<br>Hermione was eating her Ice cream still so seductively when he returned.

_'Get these thoughts out of your head Draco_' Draco thought to Himself _'She's a worthless mudblood.' _He knew it was wrong to think of her this way,She was a mudblood,A gryffindor at that!  
>She was a golden trio had to stop.<p>

"Draco!"Hermione shouted again.  
>Draco's head snapped up to her face. "Huh?" He sounded.<br>"Your staring at me, And I was talking, And my face is _**NOT**_ there" Hermione said, Gesturing to her chest.  
>Draco looked where her hands were at,He wasn't staring at her chest! Of Course, He cant lie, She filled out her bra nicely.<br>"I wasn't staring. I just happened to be looking down while you were talking." Draco said, His pale cheeks turning rosy red from embarrassment.  
>Hermione gave him this skeptical look.<br>Draco started sweating from the sexiness of that brunette in front of him,She wasn't the same old Bushy haired,Frumpy, Know-it-all Gryffindor she used to be.  
>Hermione's Hair now fell in beautiful Waves and curls,She filled out to,Her pleasant curves making her just perfect, Her delicate touch.<br>He smiled.  
>Hermione noticed him staring her up and down.<br>"Draco? Your staring again."Hermione said.  
>"Its hard not too."He mumbled almost unheard.<br>Almost.  
>"What?"Hermione said,Smirking a little to slytherin-like.<br>"I said Sorry Hermione,Geez."Draco said looking down at his lap,As he was still sitting.  
>"No you didn't.I heard you,Its just hard to believe <em>You<em> of all people,Said that."  
>"Why is it hard to believe?"Draco asked.<br>"I'm one wants,Me."Hermione said tears forming in her eyes.  
>"I do." Draco said quietly but loud enough for her to hear.<br>Hermione raised her head and smiled.  
>Draco Touched her hand,He Smiled sweetly.<br>They stood up and walked out of the kitchen to finish their rounds.  
>They stepped into the corridor when Draco grabbed Hermione's soft hand.<br>Hermione felt her body heat up,Her face flush,She got hot.  
>Draco walked on with her hand.<br>They smiled.  
>And then,Out of no where,Hermione was pulled into another room,Out of the corridor,Out of sight.<p> 


End file.
